Wireless devices often implement Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) antenna technology to increase bandwidth, mitigate propagation errors, and optimize wireless range. The usage of multiple antennas may improve the quality and reliability of wireless links by facilitating the transmission and/or reception of different versions of the same data signal via multipath propagation. Further, usage of multiple antennas may mitigate negative effects associated with multipath interference conditions.